International application number PCT/US12/70856, filed by Matthew W. Krenik on Dec. 20, 2012, entitled “Automated Hair Cutting System and Method of Operation Thereof,” (hereinafter “Krenik '856”) provides a description of automated hair cutting systems. These systems operate by determining the position and/or orientation of a hair cutting device relative to a user receiving a haircut. Hair may be collected in a cutter head and extended for cutting to a beneficial length. Through electronic measurements and computational analysis, the location of where hair on the scalp of a user is collected into a cutter head may be determined and as hair is extended and slides through a cutter head, its length may be substantially determined so that a cutter head may be actuated at a beneficial time to cut hair to a beneficial length.
Krenik '856 identifies multiple ways that an automated hair cutting system may be utilized to cut hair and achieve beneficial results. In doing so, Krenik '856 illustrates multiple ways that automated hair cutting systems may be applied to cut hair so that a wider range of styles, more desirable results, or other benefits may be achieved in providing a user with a desirable haircut. In turn, there are benefits of a user interface that allows hair styles to be easily viewed, selected, modeled, modified, and stored for future use. Further benefits may also be provided by recommending products, such as hair care products, cosmetics, or other products to users for purchase based on information learned about a user in the course of using an automated hair cutting system.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/051,201 filed by Matthew W. Krenik on Oct. 10, 2013, entitled “Cutter Head for Automated Hair Cutting System,” (hereinafter “Krenik '201”) provides embodiments of cutter heads suitable for use with automated hair cutting systems. The embodiments of hair cutting devices shown in the present disclosure may utilize the cutter heads shown in Krenik '201, the cutter heads described in the present disclosure, or other suitable cutter heads.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/086,497 filed by Matthew W. Krenik on Nov. 21, 2013, entitled “Sensing and Control Techniques for Automated Hair Cutting System,” (hereinafter “Krenik '497”) provides embodiments of sensing, actuation, and control systems for cutter heads for automated hair cutting systems. The embodiments of hair cutting devices shown in the present disclosure may utilize the sensing, actuation, and control systems shown in Krenik '497, those described in the present disclosure, or other suitable sensing, actuation, and control systems.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/143,469 filed by Matthew W. Krenik on Dec. 30, 2013, entitled “Hair Cutting Device for Automated Hair Cutting System,” (hereinafter “Krenik '469”) provides embodiments of hair cutting devices for automated hair cutting systems. The embodiments of hair cutting devices shown in the present disclosure may utilize the embodiments shown in Krenik '469, those described in the present disclosure, or other suitable embodiments of hair cutting devices.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/156,817 filed by Matthew W. Krenik on Jan. 16, 2014, entitled “Positioning Device for Automated Hair Cutting System,” (hereinafter “Krenik '817”) provides embodiments of positioning devices for automated hair cutting systems. The embodiments of positioning devices shown in the present disclosure may utilize the embodiments shown in Krenik '817, those described in the present disclosure, or other suitable embodiments of positioning devices. Some embodiments of automated hair cutting systems may not use a positioning device, and instead depend on use of other sensors, cameras, and other suitable techniques to determine the position and/or orientation of a hair cutting device relative to the head of a user.